Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer by Madonna is featured in The Power of Madonna, the fifteenth episode of Season One. It is sung at the end of the episode by the New Directions with a choir. Rachel sings the opening lines, while Finn, Kurt, Jesse, and Mercedes also have solos. Although Jesse is only featured in the album version. Lyrics Rachel: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home Finn and Rachel with New Directions: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying Mercedes: I close my eyes Oh God, I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me Finn and Rachel with New Directions: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there Finn: I'm like a child You whisper softly to me Rachel: You're in control, just like a child Now I'm dancing Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing Ooh Finn and Rachel with New Directions and The Choir: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there New Directions and The Choir: Oh, oh Oh, oh New Directions (The Choir): Life is a mystery (Oh, oh) Everyone must stand alone (Oh, oh) I hear you call my name (Oh, oh) And it feels like home Finn and Rachel with New Directions (The Choir): Just like a prayer (Oh) Your voice can take me there (Oh) Just like a muse to me (Oh) You are a mystery (Oh) Just like a dream (Oooh) You are not what you seem (Mercedes: Oh!) Just like a prayer No choice, your voice can take me (Rachel: there) New Directions and The Choir (Mercedes): Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Like a prayer) (Mercedes and Rachel: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Ohh) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Yeah, I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Just like a dream to me) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Ohh!) It's like a dream to me (Like a dream, like a dream) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Oooh, yeah!) Rachel with New Directions (The Choir): Life is a mystery (Just like a prayer) Everyone must stand alone (Your voice can take me there) (Mercedes: Oooh) Rachel with New Directions and The Choir (Mercedes): I hear you call my name (I hear it call) And it feels like home Rachel with New Directions (The Choir): Just like a prayer (Just like) (Mercedes: Ooh) Your voice can take me there (A prayer) (Mercedes: Ooh) Just like a muse to me (Your voice can take me there) You are a mystery (Mercedes: Take you there, take you there) The Choir (Mercedes): Just like a dream You are not what you seem Just like a prayer (Oh, woah) No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah) Just like a prayer (Yeah, yeah) Your voice can take me there (Oooh) Rachel (The Choir): Just like a dream (Just like) You are not what you seem (A prayer) Just like a prayer Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel with New Directions and The Choir (Mercedes): No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah) Trivia *This song features Jesse's first solo performed with New Directions, however, it was cut from the episode. It can however, be heard in the full version of the song featured on Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna album. *Amber Riley's mother was hired to play one of the Gospel Choir singers and she can be seen in the front row. Amber is seen dancing with her mother throughout the song. *This is the second song to feature the New Directions wearing a red top with jeans, the first being Don't Stop Believin' in Pilot, and the third, Some Nights in Dynamic Duets. Gallery lap005.jpg 502119_1280250014742_full.jpg 225501463_640.jpg glee115img16.jpg Glee-SF2.jpg Lea-Michele-Like-A-Prayer-promo-commercial-Glee-April-13.jpg like-a-prayer1.png screen-shot-2010-04-21-at-6-26-29-am.png our-favorite-glee-season-1-numbers-814-image_gallery_3347_glee-like-a-prayer.jpg music-likeaprayer.jpg lap2.png lap3.png lap5.png lap8.png SantanaPrayer.gif lap4.png lap7.png lap6.png Lap4.jpg Lap3.jpg Lap2.jpg Lap1.jpg LIKEAGIF.gif tumblr me7sgecXrn1qe632co7 r3 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo8 250.gif 1LilyLAP.gif likeaprayer.gif like a prayer.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One